From the Ends of the Earth
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: A collection of short fics from my Livejournal. Various pairings like AceLu, ZoSan, and much more. Enjoy!
1. Number One Rule

**Title:** Number One Rule  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 330  
**Pairing:** Zoro x Luffy, **maybe** some very slight Ace x Luffy…if you squint.  
**Topic:** Acceptance  
**Type:** AU  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Meh, probably not that good, but I thought it was funny.

"Nii-chan! I'm home!" Luffy called as he dragged Zoro in by the arm. There was no answer. "Na, Zoro, wait here, I'm going to check on my brother and get ready." They had a date that night.

"Sure." Zoro said with a nod. He watched as Luffy hurried off. Suddenly there was a commotion and the sound of Luffy scolding someone. "…The hell?"

"Na, I can't help it if I fell asleep…" said a lazy voice from the kitchen.

"You were **drowning** in a bowl of **cereal**…" Luffy said flatly. "Oh! Ace, Zoro is here!"

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yep! Be nice to this one, ne?" Luffy then headed out of the kitchen and went to his room.

_'This one…?'_ Zoro saw Ace walking into the living room, wiping bits of cereal off his face. He seemed like an easy going guy. The young man's freckles accompanied by a smile gave him an innocent look.

"So how long have you two been together?" Ace asked in a friendly tone. "Lu didn't tell me much about you."

"For a couple weeks now, this is going to be our first date." Zoro explained. He had always thought he'd be able to handle this kind of situation. The older brother, in movies or in cartoons they're always portrayed as overprotective. It had become the number one rule of dating, 'fear the big brother'.

"You seem like an okay guy…"

Zoro smirked slightly. This guy didn't seem all too threatening.

"So I'll give you this one warning." Ace said suddenly.

Zoro's smirk died.

Ace continued, smile never leaving. "If I find out that you touched my little brother in a 'less than gentlemanly' manner…" The warm smile then turned diabolical as he held up a large kitchen knife. "I'll hunt you down and castrate you."

Luffy then rushed in. "Sorry for keeping you waiting!"

"Have fun you two!" Ace said, knife now out of view.

Zoro then accepted it, know and **respect** that number one rule.

-End-


	2. Predator and Prey

**Title:** Predator and Prey  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 512  
**Pairing:** Shuraiya x Luffy  
**Type:** OPU  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Just a quick little diddy, because there are not enough Shuraiya x Luffy fics out there. :3

It should've been easy.

The pirate hunter, Shuraiya Bascud, a skilled predator of criminals of the sea, had finally met his match. He hated pirates; he truly did, after the hell he had been put through, the death of his family, and the long separation from his little sister. He hated them with every bit of his soul. So how did things come to this?

Shuraiya watched as Luffy slept soundly. Odd how fate works sometimes, he owed his life to a pirate. A **childish** pirate no less. He didn't expect that they would ever meet again. In all honesty, there was a part of him that was happy seeing him at that bar (though he wouldn't dare say that out loud).

---

"Na, Strawhat Luffy…" Shuraiya said; eyes slightly narrowed.

The rubber man looked up at him and blinked confusedly, his face stuffed with food. "Na? Who are you?"

Shuraiya face faulted. "You forgot!?"

Luffy swallowed the load of food and blinked a couple more times. "Wait…you're…" He then grinned. "Nope, sorry! Can't remember!"

"Shuraiya! Shur-ai-ya!" the pirate hunter yelled, face flushed in embarrassment. "From the dead end race, baka!"

Luffy then looked thoughtful. "Hmm…Ooh! We we're fighting Gaspade?" he said with a grin. "I remember now!"

Shuraiya gave an irritated sigh. "You're a lot stupider than I remember…"

Luffy merely laughed at that statement. "How are you? It's been a while!"

Shuraiya took a seat next to Luffy. "I saw that you got a pretty bigger bounty since the last time we met."

Luffy nodded and gave a grin. "Yeah, I had to save my Nakama!"

"Huh, not the usual kind of thing a pirate would do to have their bounty raised…" Shuraiya said with a raised eyebrow. "Feel like telling me about it?

An hour and eleven drinks later, they were in an inn room, drunk out of their minds. All Shuraiya knew was that Luffy was warm and how good it felt pinning him down in bed mercilessly nipping and kissing his neck. Grinding his clothed hips against Luffy's, enjoying the cute little noises he would make in response. Most of what happened after that was a blur.

It was the next morning that Shuraiya had found himself in this strange predicament.

It should've been easy, with Luffy the way he was now, Shuraiya could easily get him to a near by marine base. That hefty bounty could take care of grandpa and Adell for a long time. Shuraiya bit his lip at the thought, Adell would be so pissed, Luffy saved their lives. It was thanks to that kid that they even found each other to begin with.

Suddenly Luffy stirred a little, he snuggled a little closer to Shuraiya, and managed to hog most of the blanket. A slight smile tugged at the corners of Shuraiya's mouth. He ruffled Luffy's hair a little.

Shuraiya was the predator, Luffy the prey. Or was it the other way around? He was trapped in that boy's debt. And perhaps there was something else about him that had him ensnared.

-End-


	3. With a Serene Smile

**Title:** With a Serene Smile  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 562  
**Pairing:** Ace x whoever, Ace x Smoker  
**Topic:** Coming out  
**Type:** AU, High school setting  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Another bit from onepieceyaoi100, this one is the full version.

---

Smoker never cared for getting mixed up in student drama. He'd hear enough of it as he roamed the halls or before class started.

Break ups, gossip, all that stupid shit that doesn't really matter. However one day, while he was subbing for the certain pink haired gym teacher as a favor, he noticed something was off.

Portgas D. Ace, a regular smartass, decent student, but he'd smoke on school grounds, sleep during classes, and hang out with other smartass punks. But now he was different, Ace was quiet; he was bruised up, and sported a nasty black eye. He handed a note to Smoker at the beginning of the class, excusing him from the class activities that day.

Normally he'd shrug off this kind of thing; it was no business of his. But for some reason it didn't feel right, so he kept Ace after class. It was the end of the day, so it was easy to use putting away the equipment as an excuse. For a while Smoker wasn't sure how to approach this kind of situation. Hell, he wasn't sure why he even cared; chances were the punk had it coming. "Who'd you piss off to get that kind of beating?"

Ace gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

"You look like hell." Smoker said bluntly.

"Oh! It's nothing to worry about. Gramps just caught me with someone he didn't want me to be with…" Ace said with an all too carefree tone.

"Those jackasses you hang out with after school? I don't blame him then, those brats are nothing but trouble."

"No, not them, I was with my boyfriend." The freckled teen said simply. "Gramps didn't take that little revelation too well, as you can see…"

Smoker gave Ace a questioning look. Was he joking? Smoker thought back to the many times he saw Ace cunningly flirting with girls. He wasn't nearly as bad as that swirly eyebrowed blonde, but it was fair to say that Ace was a man-slut. It then came to Smoker's attention that he might have been paying way too much attention to the brat. "So you're gay?"

"No…" Ace said with a slight laugh. "I'm bisexual. Plenty of love to go around~!"

Smoker wasn't sure weather to worry for Ace or just smack him. "You're one messed up kid." Right then Ace gave a serine smile that took Smoker off guard. Whenever he'd see that punk smile there was always a hint of slyness or sarcasm, but this was different, it was a honest smile. Next thing Smoker knew, the little bastard stole a kiss. Smoker then took a swing at him, but the little fucker was quick and dodged. "You crazy little shit! What the hell are you doing!?"

Ace, now a safe distance from the flustered teacher, laughed at him and gave his signature sly grin. "Na, you're not a half bad guy. You should show you're more caring side more often, it's kind of cute." He said flirtatiously.

Smoker was left speechless, face burning with embarrassment. He tried to force out every insult he knew but he couldn't get his god damned voice to work.

Ace then headed for the gym doors, a newfound energy in his steps. "See you tomorrow, sensei~!" He then ducked out of the way of a speeding basketball, and ran out of the gym laughing.

-End-


	4. The Wonder of Alcohol

**Title:** The Wonder of Alcohol  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 288  
**Pairing:** Shuraiya x Ace x Luffy  
**Type:** OP Universe takes place sometime after Movie 4: Dead End Adventure.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM: **Ace meets Shuraiya…

Neither were too clear on what had happened; it was too much of a blur. All that they knew was that the night before they were arguing about something stupid and had a few too many drinks. The two didn't get along too well, the only reason they were even talking to each other was that they both knew Luffy.

Ace had just stopped at the little port town wanting nothing more than a bite to eat. He had found a small restaurant that was being run by an old man and his two grandkids. As Ace ate he noticed Luffy's wanted flyer posted up on the wall. "Oi…That poster's a bit old, that kid's got a new bounty…"

The older of the two grandkids looked a little annoyed. "So? He's a friend…"

Ace's eyes widened with surprise. "Seriously? You know Luffy?" He then gave a grin.

The young girl then spoke up. "Yep, he saved us! My brother was once a bounty hunter, him and Luffy fought against the pirate Gaspade!"

"I see." Ace said with a grin. "Could I hear the story?"

And that's how it all started. A few swapped Luffy stories and a good couple dozen drinks later somehow the subject of feelings for the boy arose. Ace, being protective of **his** outoto-chan then said flat out "You can't have him". And so the argument started.

That next morning Ace blinked confusedly at Shuraiya, Shuraiya blinked just as confusedly right back, both snuggled up to each other, both naked in bed.

"Um…Can this pay for the bill?" Ace asked as his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Let me have your little brother?" Shuraiya asked.

"When Hell freezes over." Ace shot back with a glare.

-End-


	5. Friendship

**Title:** Friendship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 270  
**Pairing:** Shuraiya x Luffy  
**Topic:** Change  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.

Shuraiya and Adelle Bascùd had just moved into a new town, the two stared out their windows as they watched the buildings pass by. Shuraiya had been separated from his sister at a young age and by some miracle had found his way home again. But to Adelle's dismay long gone was the kind hearted brother she knew, in his place was a colder more frustrated individual that would pick fights with street thugs.

Their grandfather had hoped the change of scenery would help the restless young man. And sure enough as they were unpacking their things into their new home, came a scrawny, wide eyed boy.

"My name's Luffy!" is what he said to Shuraiya. "We're neighbors now, ne?"

Adelle could notice an oddly uncertain look in her brother's eyes as he spoke to Luffy. But soon became more comfortable when the subject somehow moved to martial arts. Adelle smiled to herself, glad to see Shuraiya had already made a new friend.

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Shuraiya had changed for the better; he'd spend his after school hours with Luffy practicing sparing in the backyard. Adelle would always watch them from her bedroom window. Things were different now, their friendship, as innocent as it had started, had been becoming more and more intimate lately. There had been more awkward moments; she could've sworn she had seen them holding hands and even blushing when they looked at each other sometimes. Was their friendship changing into something more?

Adelle gave a smile, if it was it didn't matter, things seemed to be making a change for the better.

-End-


	6. Dinner Plans

**Title:** Dinner Plans  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 107  
**Pairing:** Zoro x Sanji  
**Topic:** Setting  
**Type:** OPU  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** lol, just for the hell of it. It's probably not all that good, but I found it a bit funny.

Sanji had spent almost an hour fixing things so they were just perfect. Who would've thought so much time could be spent on setting a table? Of course, this **was** going to be a romantic date between him and Nami. So how the hell did thing end up like this!?

Zoro poked at his food in a bored fashion.

"Tell me again why **you're** here and not Nami-swan!?" Sanji demanded to know.

Zoro popped a daintily decorated pastry into his mouth. "She was a bit tied up…"

Meanwhile, somewhere on the ship, Nami was tied up and stuffed in a storage closet.

"Zoro you bastard!" she shouted.

-End-


	7. No Smoking

**Title:** No Smoking  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Smoker x Ace, Suggestive Luffy x Ace (Sorry, it's my favorite pairing. :3 Nothing explicit, just a tiny bit of fluff.)  
**Topic:** Make Up  
**Type:** AU, High School setting  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** This **was** going to be a sequel to 'With a Serene Smile' but I didn't like how it turned out at all. So I guess this is more of a spin off.

Smoker stood in the men's washroom, enjoying a much needed cigar. The faculty wasn't allowed to smoke on school grounds. Six hours of dealing with smart mouthed, hormonal little fucks without a single smoke? Like hell! Of course this was the only place he could go without Hina pestering him.

Suddenly he heard someone coming, not quite expecting this, Smoker put out his cigar and rushed into one of the stalls and hoped to god it wasn't another teacher.

He was only half lucky.

"Na, what did I tell you about doing such stupid things?" said a familiar voice. It was Ace, though his voice did carry its usual sarcastic bite, it sounded more like it did back during that 'gym incident'.

"But he was hitting you again." said a younger voice. It must've been his little punk brother, Luffy. The loyal type, he goofed off during class, but he was a good kid. Of course Smoker wouldn't be caught dead saying that out loud.

Suddenly Ace's voice took a serious tone that the cigar loving teacher didn't think was possible. "I don't care; I can take care of myself. Now hold still."

"Make up…?" Luffy said as he tilted his head like a curious puppy.

Ace sighed. "To hide some of the bruising you little goof." He said in a caring tone. "Black and blue don't suit you."

Luffy squirmed slightly as Ace applied the make up. "How do you know about this stuff?"

Ace gave a small chuckle. "I have a few hidden talents~!" he said, regaining a playful tone.

Smoker was wondering if he was trying to lighten the mood. It was sort of like back at the gym. Ace played the whole thing off as if it wasn't a big deal at all. Smoker toyed with the idea of taking a peek, just to see how bad it was. But then again this was a bit of an awkward situation.

"Nii-chan, why is gramps so mad at you?"

Ace sighed. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Besides, this is nothing compared to his 'special training' he'd put us through. Now go to class, and try to skip gym, ne?"

Luffy stood there for a moment. "Na…after school, want to go out to eat?"

Ace smiled. "Sounds good, we haven't done that in while." He then ruffled the boy's hair. "But right now you got to get to class. Go on."

Smoker heard quick footsteps leaving the washroom. He then waited, hoping Ace would leave soon; however unknown to him the said student caught the familiar scent of cigar smoke and was now standing right outside of the stall Smoker was hiding in.

Ace then gave the stall a quick strike with his fist making a loud 'BAM'.

Smoker jumped slightly but found him self looking Ace dead in the eye.

"Sensei~! I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. Hoping for a 'peep show'? You closet pervert you~!" Ace said in a playful tone. "So, just how much did you hear?"

"I wasn't listening in on you!" Smoker quickly said, his face slightly tinged with red from embarrassment. Just what is with this kid? "I don't give a rat's ass what goes on in your life!"

Ace then smiled. "Aw, whatever happened to that caring guy from before? He was cute."

Smoker grabbed Ace by the front of the shirt and roughly pulled him to eye level, practically lifting him off the ground. "Don't mess with me you little shit!"

Ace looked like he was in a little pain, probably from the injuries his brother had mentioned, now that Smoker got a good look at him he did notice he had a few new bruises.

"You're…hurting me..." Ace said suddenly.

Smoker then dropped him. "I thought you said you were used to rough treatment."

Ace got up from the ground and gave a catty smile. "And I thought you said you weren't listening."

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off?!" Smoker growled.

"Maybe…" Ace said as he walked away from the stall. He then looked back at the teacher; he looked like he wanted to say something.

For some reason Smoker was a little unsettled; what was with that look?

Ace then suddenly smirked. "Na, enjoy your nasty cigars sensei, I promise I won't tell on you!" he then left the washroom.

Later, that day as school ended and Smoker headed for his car he noticed Luffy waiting at the school gates. The wide eyed brat noticed the teacher staring, grinned and gave an energetic wave.

Smoker looked away and acted as if he didn't see it. Still, he still couldn't help but find himself concerned over the situation. _'I don't need this shit, besides if they need help they can speak up.'_

"Ace! Over here!"

Smoker snapped out of his thoughts, he could see Luffy leading Ace away by the hand. "Hmph…" He didn't need to worry.

-End-


	8. Sleepy Head

**Title:** Sleepy Head  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 158  
**Pairing:** Tis a surprise! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
**Topic:** Mismatch  
**Type:** OPU  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** …Yeah…um…not going to explain this one…

Ace blinked a little, his eyes still heavy with sleep. It must've been one hell of a night, he was so worn out. He snuggled into the warm blankets. The gentle rocking of the ship made things even more relaxing. Closing his eyes, he was about to fall back asleep, until he felt his partner stir. Ace smiled; sleep disappearing in favor of a playful mood. Rolling over, he was greeted by an…unwelcome sight.

"Ooh~! You're a dirty boy~! How 'bout a kiss?" Black beard said as he puckered his sausage lips.

"GYAAAAAAAAAHH!!!"

-Later-

Nami watched as Ace puked his guts out over the railing of the sunny. She then looked at Luffy. "What's with him?"

Luffy gave a shrug. "Don't know; he just woke up screaming 'no way in hell!' left bed, and…" He simply pointed.

Ace now was draped lifelessly over the railing, small snivels could be heard. That frightening image forever scarred into his mind.

-End-


	9. Stupid Question Stupid Solutions

**Title:** Stupid Questions, Stupid Solutions  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:**  
**Pairing:** Ace + Luffy, Hinted Ace x Marco  
**Topic:** Frozen  
**Type:** AU, High School setting  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** This is official sequel to 'With a Serene Smile'. It's just a silly little ditty, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Ace slurped on straw of his slurpie. School had ended a couple hours ago, and since he didn't feel like doing homework just yet he was hanging out with Luffy in front of a local quickie mart. Though he wasn't quite sure what had possessed him to buy a sugar filled drink for the now bouncing ball of energy.

Slllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllluuuuuuuuuuuuurp!

Luffy gave a content sigh. "Na, thanks for the drink!"

"No problem."

Luffy was about to drink his slurpie until he suddenly remembered something. "Oh! A friend of yours asked me to tell you something. It was that guy with the pineapple head."

Ace snickered. Ah yes, somehow Luffy was an unwitting genius when it came to comedy. "That's Marco. 'Pineapple head' should be a fun new nickname…" he gave a mischievous laugh.

"He told me to tell you that you left your toys at his house." Luffy said suddenly.

Ace suddenly swallowed a mouthful of slush the wrong way and gagged. The hell!? Did he hear that right?

Luffy gave a blank stare and a confused blink. "I didn't know you still had toys, so I asked him what kind they were…"

Ace blushed deeply. Was this revenge for teasing Marco so much during their sex games? Now that he thought about it, maybe experimenting with bondage wasn't such a good idea.

"Na, Ace?"

Ace snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Luffy. "W-what?"

"What's a 'vibrator'?" Luffy asked innocently. "Is it an action figure?!" Luffy's eyes sparkled with wonder.

Ace's mouth hung open in disbelief. God damn you Marco! "Oi Lu! I bet I can finish my drink before you!"

Luffy grinned. "You're on!" He then took his slurpie and chugged it.

"Three…two…one."

"EYYYEEE! My head hurts!"

"Thank god for brain freeze." Ace said with a sigh.

-End-


	10. Birth Rite: Chap 1 Test Run READ NOTE

VTM: Quick note, this bit is a test run. It's an experimental fic, I'm very unsure about it so I'm testing the reactions I get for the first two chapters here. Questions and suggestions would be much appreciated. Thank you very much, and enjoy! :3  
**  
Title:** Birth Rite  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 609  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy  
**Type:** AU, 1600's type era  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**Warnings:** Cross dressing (not in this chapter)

"How could you!? To ME!? I am you're WIFE!?" A woman with long black hair shouted. Her eyes were filled with betrayal and fury.

A young freckle faced boy, no older than three, watched the argument from a slightly opened door. Dark, almost sleepy eyes watched on as the argument escalated. These kinds of fights weren't uncommon. They were happening more often. The man was a noble, with piercing dark eyes, long black hair and a tattoo down the left half of his face. The young boy barely saw the man, but whenever he came home he made his mother cry.

"Not anymore…" The man said with a smug grin. "I'm afraid you and my son have met with an unfortunate 'accident'."

Just then the boy felt a bag being put over his head and was hoisted away.

The Monkey family, a family of noble standing, Dragon, the latest head of the family, was a wily, free spirited man. He would often speak out against how the government was run, saying it was corrupt and cruel, and yet ironically he was now guilty of misusing his own power. He was none too happy at his arranged marriage to Lady Portgas; he played out the role of husband until he met a new woman that stole his heart.

Lady Portgas and her son struggled against their captors as they were dragged away.

Dragon simply ignored their pleas and curses. There was no need to worry about them getting in his way anymore.

The carriage ride was rough; the inhabitants bounced as the carriage hit bumps in the roads. Lady Portgas took the burlap bag off her son's head. "Ace? Are you okay?" She then hugged the sniveling child. They were heading to their death; there was no doubt about it. That bastard, he wanted to start a new life with some younger woman. He'd cast them aside for his own selfish reasons? She wouldn't let him get away with this, they had to live long enough to spite that man, cause him some sort of pain. "Ace dear, hold on to mommy." She said as she moved by the carriage door, she then forced it open and rolled out of the carriage. Lady Portgas and Ace rolled down a hill that was at the edge of the road. It was night, so it would be easy to hide. Carrying the shaken child, she ran into the woods. "Shh! You have to be quiet now…We can't let them find us." Lady Portgas could see the guards and the driver stop the carriage and starting to search for them. She then headed deeper into the woods.

"I heard noises from the woods!" shouted one of the guards.

"Let the animals have them then!" Shouted the other. "It's less trouble for us."

"Are you sure it's wise to let them go?" Asked the driver. "What if they live? The master wants proof of their deaths. You know he'll definitely want the boy to die."

"Fine then…If its proof he wants, we'll bring him a couple of pig hearts, that should keep him off our backs. Unless wither of you wish to go into the woods."

"Absolutely not."

"No thank you, there have been tales of the devil's minions in those woods."

"Then it's settled." Said the guard. "Let's head back."

-End of chapter-


	11. Birth Rite: Chap 2 Test Run READ NOTE

VTM: Quick note, this bit is a test run. It's an experimental fic, I'm very unsure about it so I'm testing the reactions I get for the first two chapters here. Questions and suggestions would be much appreciated. Thank you very much, and enjoy! :3****

Title: Birth Rite  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1533  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy  
**Type:** AU, 1600's type era  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**Warnings:** Cross dressing

"Alice!"

Ace flinched when he heard his mother call him. He hated that name. It had been nine years since he and his mother fled from their death sentence. But they were far from being free; the law of the land was that there could only be one son per noble family. This was to keep disputes over inheritance rights from getting out of hand. So Ace was forced to become 'Alice'. He had to grow out his hair long and dress as a girl. Even if their home in the woods was more secluded his mother didn't want to take the chance of him being found. But maybe it was more due to her thirst for vengeance, she loved him, but her mind had become twisted over the years from all the anger and sadness. Ace approached their small house, flowers in hand, he had tried to be a good son, and did his best to make her happy, but it was never enough. "Mom, I brought you some flowers."

"Flowers are useless to me." Lady Portgas said sternly as she boiled herbs in a pot. She was able to make a living as a medicine maker, making remedies for the locals for a fee. But in recent years she had begun studying poisons and began experimenting on local people and creatures. Starting rumors that she was some sort of witch.

Ace ignored her cold response and put them in a vase on the table. "I caught a lot of fish earlier." He said with a smile. "They'll be great for dinner!"

"Quiet." She said suddenly. Just then a purple cloud of smoke exploded from the pot. "Damn…I got it wrong again."

"What are you making?" Ace asked.

"A poison that'll make that bastard suffer as much as possible."

Ace sighed. Personally he didn't care too much about Dragon or their lost lives. He was too young to really remember what was lost to begin with. Besides, he enjoyed life in the woods; he could play in the fields, fish, and climb trees as much as he wanted. The only part he didn't care for was that he had to be a girl, but it was for survival so he didn't complain. "Did you need me to find you herbs again?"

"Yes." Lady Portgas then took a book, opened it to a certain page and showed Ace a picture of a plant with purple leaves. "Find these for me. Don't be out too long, Alice." She ordered.

Ace simply nodded and left.

---

Ace had collected a lot of herbs, plenty of the herbs his mother wanted and a bunch of others he hoped would help. He sat down to rest for a bit, he could hear the voices of young boys playing close by. Ace was at the outskirts of the woods, children from the city would often play out here. He could see them playing on a large hill, using sticks and twigs as swords. It looked like fun, so he got up and headed over to them. As Ace got closer he noticed that they were all dressed in nice clothes. They must have been of higher class.

Suddenly one of the boys spotted him and rushed over to stand in Ace's way. "Halt! Who dares trespass?"

Ace blinked, but then smiled. "Na, what are you guys playing?"

"We're playing king of the hill!" said another boy.

Ace's eyes twinkled with interest. "Can I play too?"

"Are you kidding?" One of the boys said with a quirked brow. "You're a girl; you'll just slow us down."

Ace blushed deeply. "You idiot!" he then clenched his fist and gave him a good whap on the head.

The boy tried not to cry, but his eyes began to tear up. Seeing the other boys starting to laugh, he tackled Ace and began pulling his hair. "Stupid wench! Know your place, stupid commoner!" But he was surprised that this 'girl' didn't cry or scream, in fact 'she' fought back and delivered a good punch to his face, knocking him over.

"Oi!" called the voice of an adult man.

The boys began to run off, not wanting to get into trouble.

"Hey! Are you okay!?"

Ace felt himself being helped up, looking up he saw that his savior was a red haired man with three scars over his left eye. He had a carefree smile on his face, but something about him showed that he had known harsh times.

"He messed you up a little…" The man said as he tried to straighten out Ace's disheveled hair.

The freckled faced boy pulled away. "Stop that!" he said with a stubborn pout. "I can take care of myself!"

"Shanks!" it was the sudden call of a nine year old boy. He was dressed in the same kind of clothes the other boys wore, but it was obvious he wasn't comfortable in them, as they were unkempt and obviously fiddled with. "You ran off right in the middle of our lesson!" He said with a pout.

"Oh, sorry about that, Luffy!" Shanks said with a laugh. "Had to play hero."

Ace stuck his tongue out at the man. "I didn't need your help!" he said stubbornly.

Luffy laughed a little. "I haven't seen you around before. Hi! I'm Luffy! This is my tutor, Shanks!"

Ace looked over Luffy cautiously. He seemed okay, if a bit goofy. "I'm…Alice." Ace said with distaste.

"Shi, shi, shi! Nice to meet you!" Luffy then showed off a Hercules beetle. "Na! I found Hercules! Isn't he great?"

"Luffy! I told you, you're not supposed to do that to girls!" Shanks nearly shouted. Luffy had already caused a lot of trouble that day. He really liked the little bugger, almost like a son, but he was more than a handful.

"Wow!" Ace's eyes twinkled. "I love hunting for bugs!"

Luffy smiled. "Really!? Want to find some with me?" It wasn't often he'd find someone interested in the same thing he was. Most of the other children acted proper or were studying etiquette. Apparently upper-class citizens weren't supposed to like hunting for bug or fun stuff like that. Not that Luffy cared, but it made it difficult to find people to play with. Even his friend Zoro preferred training his sword fighting skills over playing outside.

"Sure!" Ace said happily. The two then rushed off to play, leaving the red haired man blinking in confusion.

Shanks tilted his head to the side totally dumbfounded. "What the hell just happened?"

---

Ace played with Luffy for the rest of the day and Shanks got a much needed nap.

"Na, Alice, where are you from? I never saw you in the city before." Luffy asked as he watched a few of the Hercules beetles they caught crawl onto Shanks.

"I live in the forest." Ace said simply. "Mom makes medicines, and it's easy to get herbs and stuff there."

"Cool! I bet you get to have all the fun you want!" Luffy said with a grin. "I'm not supposed to go out there, they say there are witches in there."

"Nah, there are no witches. It's an okay place to live, not a lot of people to play with though." Ace said with a slight shrug.

"Na, I could play with you!" Luffy said with a grin. "I had a lot of fun with you! And you're a lot nicer than the other kids that play here."

_A crocodile is nicer than those bastards…_ Ace blushed slightly, he wasn't used to praise. "Well, if you want…I guess it's fine. I could meet you here, since I'm not allowed to go into the city."

"Na? Why not?" Luffy asked with a blink.

"Mom just tells me not to. She told me it'd be dangerous if I go there." Ace explained.

Luffy tilted his head to the side and looked thoughtful. That was strange, he was usually told that the forest was dangerous, what was so bad about the city? But he then shook his head. It didn't matter, this was a new friend. "Okay! Here is good then!" he said with a nod.

"Luffy!" Shanks called out. "We got to get you home, the sun is setting!"

"Okay Shanks!" Luffy called back. "Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?"

Ace nodded. "Yeah, I'll try to be here around noon." He then turned around and started to head back to the woods.

"Bye!" Luffy smiled and headed towards Shanks.

"Oh? Set up a play date with your little girlfriend?" Shanks teased.

Luffy huffed, giving a stubborn pout. "Shanks is stupid!"

"You say that **now**, but you're almost at that age where you'll start to like girls." Shanks said thoughtfully. "I remember one time when I was younger me and this sweet young thing-"

"Does this mean you're going to tell me where babies come from?" Luffy asked with a blink.

Shanks quickly shut up.

-End of chapter-


	12. Angel Kisses

**Title:** Angel Kisses  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 198  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy (sort of, cute fluff)  
**Topic:** Reflection  
**Type:** OPU (set sometime when they are kids)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Felt like doing something cute. Enjoy!

Nine year old Portgas D. Ace scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There were more of them. Light little speckles were spread across his cheeks. Stupid freckles! He was getting teased for them.

Unknown to the older D brother, Luffy had walked in on him. The younger boy tilted his head to the side like a curious puppy. "Na? You still upset about your freckles?"

Ace jumped slightly. "Sh-shut up!"

Luffy just laughed. "Makino said that you get freckles when angels kiss you! Ace has angel cooties!"

"I said shut up!" The older boy was blushing now. For the past couple of nights Ace had tried to stay up late to catch the angels and tell them to leave him alone. But he kept falling asleep, and now there were even more of them!

"I think they're kind of cool, ne?" Luffy said as he was standing right next to his brother. He then planted a quick kiss on Ace's cheek.

"Gyah!" Startled, Ace jumped back. "What was that for!?"

"Shi, shi, shi…Sometimes Makino calls me an angel…" Luffy began with a mischievous tone. "Maybe more freckles will appear…"

"Noooooooo!!!" Ace ran and Luffy gave chase.

- End -


	13. Angel Faced Monster

**Title:** Angel Faced Monster (Extended)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1230  
**Pairing:** Hancock x Luffy, Luffy x Ace  
**Topic:** Monster  
**Type:** AU, High School setting  
**Genre:** Romance and Horror  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Extended version of my fic for the One Piece Yaoi Drabble Community. This week's Prompt was 'Monster' so I went for a horror spin this time around.

Boa Hancock was the most popular girl in school. She was the kind of girl that had the world in the palm in her hand; boys, girls, teachers, or student, all fawned over her. Boa was beautiful, but cold, anyone who would ask her out was shot down in an instant. It was a surprise to everyone when she had ended up falling in love with the unruly Monkey D. Luffy. It was even more shocking when Luffy didn't return her affections.

She confessed to him, sent him love letters, and even asked him out. But in the end it all just seemed to bounce off the boy. "But why…?" Hancock asked with a stubborn pout.

Luffy looked down at his feet, he didn't seem to sure on what to say. "…I…I like someone else." he said hastily.

"W-what?" Hancock said in shock. No one had ever said 'no' to her before, let alone say that they liked someone over her. "Who!?"

Luffy frowned and blushed. "I won't tell you! Just stop chasing me!" He then hurried off to his class, leaving Boa standing there in awe.

Hancock didn't give up; she began following Luffy at a distance, hoping to one day catch him with this 'other girl'. But what girl would he honestly prefer? One day she followed Luffy during lunchtime to an empty hallway; it was a nice secluded spot during this time of day.

"Sorry I'm late!" Luffy said with a grin.

"Na, you know lunch is going to be over soon…" said an older boy with freckles. Hancock recognized him from her class. His name was Portgas D. Ace, a fairly mischievous, but handsome boy with childish freckle speckled across his face. He was popular with the girls but oddly didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Hancock pouted slightly. It seemed she ran into another dead end. But then she noticed something. Luffy was blushing, he was looking at Ace with eyes that she wished he'd look at her with, eyes of adoration.

The two sat and ate together; they talked mostly about pointless things. What meats were the best, who's teacher was better, Shanks or Newgate, and who could kick who's ass.

At that point Ace began showing Luffy a new technique Mr. Newgate taught him. But when Luffy got close he began to blush a little too. They then backed away from each other; an awkward silence filled the air.

"O-Oi…" Ace said suddenly. "Let's head back to our classes, ne? We'll be late if we stick around too long."

Luffy smiled and gave a nod. "Yeah, I know, I just do get to hang out with you that often." He said with a slight pout.

Ace smiled and gave a slight laugh. "You've got a ton of friends though…Why waste your time with me?"

"Because Ace is my friend too, ne?" Luffy said with a grin. "…Na, think you can help me with some homework after school?"

Ace scratched the back of his head then gave a nod. "Sure, no problem. And maybe after that…we could…" He didn't finish. "Let's meet up after school and we'll go back to my place."

"YOSH!" Luffy said excitedly. "See you after school!" He then ran off for class.

At this point Hancock had seen quite enough, she stormed off in a rage. For the rest of the day she was in a foul mood, and after school she punched her locker door over and over again. Not only did Luffy not lover her back, he chose a **man** over **her**! There was just no forgiveness for such an insult!

She followed them to an apartment, after an hour or so Luffy left saying he was going to be back later that night with a 'surprise'. Hancock's blood boiled, waited until she was sure Luffy was gone. She then walked up to the door.

Ace soon opened the door.

"Ah! Ace-san!" Hancock said sweetly.

Ace gave a confused blink. "Oh, you're from my class…"

"Sorry to bother you, but someone in the class said they saw you pick up my text book, I really need it back." Hancock said innocently.

Ace shook his head. "Sorry, but I didn't." How did Boa know where he lived? It was kind of odd for her to just pop up out of the blue like this.

"Oh, I see…" Hancock said with a small pout. "Um, if possible, I need to make a quick phone call. I need to get a ride back to my place. Could I please come in and use your phone?" She gave him the cutest look she could muster. She smiled a little when she saw Ace blush a little. She knew she had him.

"S-sure, come in." Ace let her into the apartment and shut the door.

"Thank you very much." Boa said sweetly.

"Would you like something to drink or something?" Ace asked.

"Oh yes, I'm parched." She said with a smile. Hancock watched as Ace headed for the kitchen. Her eyes then trailed along to the rest of the apartment. It was small, but kept fairly clean. She then spotted a picture on the table by the phone. It was of Luffy and Ace, Luffy was pouting while Ace had him in a head lock, playfully messing up the younger boy's hair.

Hancock scowled at it and promptly dropped it into the garbage bin next to the table.

When Ace came back with the tea Hancock's eyes gained an icy look to them.

Ace shifted a little, he felt uncomfortable now. He could see pure hate in that girl's eyes. But it wasn't like he'd ever done anything to her; hell, this was the first time they ever even spoke to each other.

"I **hate** you." Boa said with barely any emotion.

"Huh? Why?" Ace asked; his head tilted to the side.  
Hancock glared at him. "Because, it's your fault; it's because of you that he won't love me." She said accusingly.

"Wait…you…" Ace's eyes went wide with realization. "So you're the girl that's been stalking him?"

"Stalking!?" Hancock's body tensed at the word. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

Ace then glared at her. "Leave Luffy alone, you're causing him nothing but trouble."

"You just want him for yourself." Hancock said suddenly.

That statement took Ace off guard. He blushed slightly. "What? Don't be stupid! I'm his brother!"

"Brother?" This took Hancock by surprise. Little did anyone know, that Ace left the family home after a harsh dispute with father, he also took his mother's maiden name to further distance himself from him. Not many knew the Luffy and Ace were related at all. Then Hancock's eyes narrowed slightly. "Ah, I see how it is…A pair of 'sinful brothers'."

Ace face went a deeper shade of red. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Hmph." Hancock crossed her arms and glared. "I've seen you, when you two try to be alone…"she then gave a small smirk. "I bet you take advantage of him, don't you? You like it when he looks at you the way he does, right? What were you planning to do after homework?"

Ace paled, he suddenly felt sick. "S-shut up…"

Hancock continued. Now with a wicked smile on her face. "What a cruel brother you are…"

"I said shut up!" Ace shouted. "Get the hell out of here or I'll call the cops!"

"Go ahead… It's not like you'll be alive to tell them anything." Hancock said calmly as she reached into her school bag and took out a large kitchen knife. "Even if you are his brother…you're still competition."

-End-

VTM: And I'll end it right there. I'm going to leave it up to interpretation at this point, because I am evil like that. :3 Fufufufufu! For those who are wondering what the hell I'm on for writing this bit, I just recently finished watching the anime 'School Days' (liked the manga better) then this idea came to mind. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are much appreciated!


	14. The Difference

**Title:** The Difference  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 116  
**Pairing:** Smoker x Ace  
**Topic:** Innocence  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.

**VTM:** And now for something completely different.

Smoker watched Ace as he slept, arms wrapped tightly around the older man. It was odd in a way, the drastic difference between how innocent he looked when he slept and cocky attitude he had when he was awake.

He felt the boy's grip on him tighten a little. Perhaps it had to do what he was dreaming about, probably of times in his hometown, judging the smile. Not like he cared, of course. But in a way, it was nice not having to deal with his catty remarks on his love making and enjoy a peaceful quiet moment.

"Na...up for round 8?" Ace said suddenly. Eyes peering up at him with a hint of playfulness.

-End-


	15. Authority

**Title:** Authority  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 280  
**Pairing:** pervy!Marco x Ace  
**Topic:** Confession  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** Um...kinky?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Felt like doing something a little kinky. Fufufufufu~!

"So...You've been sneaking into the pantry again?" Marco said with a dark look in his eyes as he held up a half eaten loaf of bread.

Ace gave a sheepish smile, he was tied up to a chair. "It could of been rats?"

Marco's eyebrow gave an irritated twitch. "Do you **really** expect me to believe that?"

Ace shrugged while giving a catty grin. Suddenly Marco shoved the loaf into his mouth. "u-urmf!?"

"Fess up! I'm sick of you getting away with this crap..."

Ace felt Marco lightly thrusting the bread deeper into his mouth. "Uh-urmf!" he coughed as it was almost forced down his throat. He could see a perverted smirk on Marco's face, was he enjoying this?

"Heh, seems you can fit a lot into that mouth of yours..."

Ace then bit down on the bread and spat it out at the floor. "The Hell, Marco!?" At this point he was blushing, from both the comment and the way his crew mate was staring at him, still with that perverted glint in his eye.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ace asked with a scowl.

"Do you confess?"

"Alright, alright! Yes! I did it!" Ace said with a hint of spite. "Are you happy now?" He then wriggled in the chair. "Now could you untie me!?"

Marco was eerily quiet for a few moments. "No, not just yet."

Ace's eyes widened when he saw Marco take out a rather large bottle of strong alcohol. "H-hold on...What's that for...?" Ace felt his stomach twist, he wasn't sure he really wanted to know that answer.

"Sure, you confessed, now comes the punishment." Marco said with a smirk. "Now, be good and say 'ahh'."

-End-


	16. Hell for an Older Brother

**Title:** Hell for an Older Brother  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 103  
**Pairing:** AceLuffy (More Brothership if anything)  
**Topic:** Guilt  
**Type:** OPU (Spoilers for those who aren't caught up to the Manga)  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Geeze...so much ZoSan...

Luffy was in that Hell hole all for his sake. Portgas D. Ace stared up at the sky, praying that this was all some twisted dream. That his little brother was not at Impel Down, that he was out sailing the sea with his Nakama. But this horrible feeling, an emotion he hadn't felt in a long time, had his heart in such a grip. No, this was real. His brother was in Hell, going through God only knows what, and it was all his fault.

"Don't worry..." said the Admiral with a smirk. "We'll be sending your brother to you soon enough."

-End-


	17. Sweets

**Title:** Sweets  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 258  
**Pairing:** Smoker x Ace  
**Topic:** Protest  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** Romance? Maybe...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** A short sequel to 'Candy'.

Ace laid lazily on the bed and Smoker nibbled and sucked on the skin of his neck. The freckle faced man had snuck a bag of candies with him to bed, and while Smoker was, to say the least, 'distracted', Ace plopped a candy into his mouth. It was a silly, childish habit he never kicked. It reminded him of the more 'innocent' times he had back in his home town.

"Spit that out. I hate sweets." Smoker said with a grimace.

Ace frowned, none too willing to comply. "Well I like them, so deal with it."

Smoker snorted. "Fine then, I could always arrest you." he said as he held up a pair of handcuffs.

Ace raised his arms above his head, giving a defiant smirk. "Then do it." He stuck out his tongue with the candy and taking it back into his mouth, hoping Smoker would come take it.

Smoker handcuffed him to the bars of the bed's head piece. "I got a better idea..."

Ace gave a confused blink, but soon his face flushed red as he felt the older man slip a hand down his shorts and roughly paw and grope him. "M-mmm~!..." His hips bucked against the man's grip.

Smoker smirked. "Will you spit it out now?"

Ace shook his head. He felt a sudden squeeze. "A-aahh!" he squealed.

Right then Smoker dug his fingers into Ace's mouth and effortlessly took the candy and tossed it aside. "No more games."

"...Stupid old man." Ace pouted sometimes he really missed those times in Fushia.

-end-


	18. Denied

**Title:** Denied  
**Rating:** PG-13 (offensive language)  
**Word Count:** 267  
**Pairing:** Hancock/Luffy, Ace/Luffy  
**Topic:** Rivalry  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Just a silly little bit.

-Denied-

Ace stared on in shock. Marriage? **His** little brother? To **that** woman!? He stared in awe as Hancock fawned and squealed over his clueless little brother. Surely she was delusional, right?

"Luffy~!" she squealed cutely. Gushing with affection, obviously absorbed in some sort of twisted fantasy.

Ace glared at the sight, maybe she's a pervert? Just how old was she anyway? Was she one of those 'cougars' he heard about? Wanting to take advantage of his poor, innocent little brother. "Over my dead body, hag!"

Hancock was taken aback by the sudden outburst from the older D brother. "What was that!?"

"You heard me! You're not marrying him!"

Luffy simply watched as a war started right in front of his eyes. He merely tilted his head to the side and gave a curious look.

Hancock suddenly decided to try a different tactic and suddenly went into a 'cute mode'. "But...I love him~!" she said cutely.

"I don't give a fuck! NO!" Ace was completely unfazed by the display.

Luffy grinned and gave a laugh. "Shi, shi, shi, shi!"

Ace glared at him. "What's so funny, you little monkey!? Stupid little brother! Can't you see she is a pervert!?"

"Pervert!?" Hancock fumed.

"Nii-chan wants me for himself, ne?" Luffy laughed harder at the sudden blush that showed in Ace's face.

Hancock looked at Ace in shock. "You wish to be my rival? A man!?" She then pointed at Ace while 'looking down' on him. "Fine! I accept your challenge! We'll see who's love is stronger!"

Ace blushed deeper. "Not only are you a pervert, but you're a dumbass too!"

"Kiss Pistol!"

"Hiken!!!"

And so begun a most bitter rivalry. Who will succeed?

-The End...?-

VTM: Kind of stupid I guess, but I was wondering how Ace would take it if Hancock proclaimed that she wished to marry Luffy. Ace doesn't seem like he's affected by Hancock's power either, as seen in Impel Down, so that's why he wasn't bothered by her power in the fic. This one got a good reaction on LJ, so I'm going to do a couple of fics as mini sequels to this.


	19. Growing Up

**Title:** Growing Up  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 151  
**Pairing:** Ace/Luffy  
**Topic:** Season  
**Type:** OPU (set a little after the war)  
**Genre:** General, Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Just a little bit, I haven't posted to OnePieceyaoi100 for quite a while. I hope you enjoy.

What happened? Who was this kid?

Ace looked over this brat that claimed to be his 'little brother'. He looked like Luffy, sounded like him too. But there was something completely different at the same time. He didn't look quite like the childish boy he met up with in Arabasta. There was a more seasoned look to him, his baby brother must've gone through a lot since then. Ace felt his face heat up as he blushed slightly, his little brother was growing up.

"Nii-chan!!!" Luffy shouted as he coiled his rubbery arms around his big brother over and over in a rubbery hug of love.

"AURGH! LUFFY! I TOLD YOU I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS!!! IT FEELS WEIRD YOU BAKA!!!!!" Though, it seemed some things would never change, and though he didn't sound it, Ace was glad for that.

"Shi, shi, shi, shi! I love you too, Ace!"

-the end-


	20. Mischief in the Darkroom

**Title:** Mischief in the Darkroom  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 300  
**Pairing:** Marco/Ace, Ace/Luffy(more fluff if anything)  
**Topic:** Development  
**Type:** AU, High School Setting  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** A little bit I did for the OnePiece300 community on LJ.

-Mischief in the Darkroom-

"How are those pictures coming along?" Marco asked as he hung some of his photographs up to dry.

Ace gently moved a photo in the solution tub back and forth with tongs in hand, soon a picture began to show. "Almost done." He soon took out the picture and hung it to dry.

The two were in the same photography class together, though neither were too into the whole 'art' aspect of taking pictures, they both had to agree this class had some good perks.

Marco looked at it, the picture was of some goofy looking kid with a wide Cheshire cat grin running around in the rain. "Hmm? I've seen that kid in a few of your other pictures..."

"Na? Oh, yeah, that's Luffy. Cute, isn't he?"

Marco raised an eyebrow, if it was one thing he learned in this class it was how to recognize a photographer's feelings for their subject. All the pictures he saw of this kid had some sort of endearing feeling to them. "Is he something special to you?" Marco asked with a slightly teasing tone.

"Maybe...at least he doesn't have a pineapple for a head, unlike **some** people I know." Ace said with a small laugh.

Ace jumped when he felt a hand grope his ass. "Oi! Knock it off, Pineapple!"

One of the good things about the class was that the dark room was fun to play in, especially after school hours.

Marco smirked. "Oh come on, no one else is here...I'm sure no one will mind if we have a little fun." With that Marco captured his friend's lips with his.

Ace soon returned the kiss, but then pulled away when he suddenly noticed something. One of Marco's pictures was of him, asleep buck naked on Marco's bed. "Oi! You ass!"

"What? It's 'artistic nudity'." Marco said with a chuckle.

-The end-


	21. Taste

**Title:** Taste  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 174  
**Pairing:** Sanji x Zoro...? ( More implied I guess...you be the judge.)  
**Topic:** Indecision  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** General  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** I don't care much for this pairing...but I was hungry when I wrote this.

-Taste-

Sanji leaned against the kitchen counter, puffing away at a cigarette, deep in thought. Like an artist has their painting or a writer had their writing, cooking was Sanji's art. But he currently found himself face to face with a common problem that all people of craft come across. He had a creativity block, Sanji couldn't figure out just what he wanted to cook.

Perhaps something exciting? Something, tangy with a bit of spice, like Nami-swan?

Or perhaps something with a sweet flavor? Not too sweet, but mild and calm, like Robin-Chwan?

No, neither of those would do. Sanji, thought and thought hard. Both flavors were good, but not what he wanted. Maybe something bold? Maybe something tart? Maybe something green?

Now that Sanji thought about it, what was Zoro's flavor? Perhaps salty? A slightly bitter flavor, but still appealing to the senses. That could be it, but no. Perhaps a lazy flavor? Like honey in hot chocolate? It could be, but again, no.

"Hmph...I guess I'll just have to go and find out."

-End-


	22. Salad is for Rabbits

**Title:** Salad is for Rabbits  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:**  
**Pairing:** Luffyko x Ace  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** AU, Modern Setting  
**Genre:** Fluff, slight romance, little comedy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** There's been a huge surge in Luffyko art (Female!Luffy), since Oda did a funny official gender swap. I've been really wanting to do some work with Luffyko ever since. This was also inspired a bit by Postingwhore's awesome Luffyko fics. I hope they don't mind! There aren't enough gender bender fics out there! ;w;

"Crunch, munch, crunch, crunch, munch!"

Ace watched as Luffyko scarfed down an entire bowl of salad. He was treating her out to lunch, a small luxury they rarely had a chance to share together, given both their busy lives. They were very close, despite not being bound together by blood ties. He was adopted into her family, Garp being a friend of his late (jackass) father.

"Mrph! More salad!" Luffyko called out to a waiter. "Now!"

Ace's eyebrow gave a slight twitch of annoyance, not that he was annoyed at Luffyko's eating habits, actually he found those to be rather amusing in an odd way. For some reason Luffyko's normally 'healthy' appetite (more like one that could rival a garbage disposal) was 'cute', it was funny when she tried to talk with her mouthful, and spraying food over unsuspecting people. But then again that was Luffyko for you, she usually was able to make all sorts of weird things seem cute to Ace. But recently she seemed to be picking up new habits, lately she had been eating nothing but salads and vegetables.

Luffyko then swallowed a huge mouthful. "Whew! Oi, Ace! This could use more flavor! Pass me the salad dressing!"

"Uh...Sure, but don't you want anything else other than salad?" Ace said with a slightly worried look as he passed her the bottle of dressing. "How about some meat? They got some good steak here..."

"No, that's fine. I'm going to stick to this diet." Luffyko said with a small laugh, there was a tempted tone in her voice. Meat did sound pretty good, she hadn't eaten any meat for a few weeks.

Ace gave a confused blink. "Eh? That's dumb, why do you need to go on a diet? You're pretty healthy..."

Luffyko began to blush, her eyes darted away from Ace. "Well, it was just something I wanted to try..."

"It's not good if you got too thin, Lu." Ace explained. He noticed Luffyko then looked a little uncomfortable. Ace then tried to give a reassuring smile. "Oh come on, what's this really about?"

Luffyko pouted slightly, stubbornly remaining quiet.

Ace then smirked mischievously. "Fine then, I guess I'll just enjoy the meat of this restaurant all by myself, right in front of you."

"Huh!?" Luffyko looked as though she was slapped in the face. "Oi! That's not fair, niichan!"

"Hmm? I thought you only wanted salad, so why should you care?" He then called over a waitress and ordered up some steak.

"Buuuu! Stupid Ace!"

"Ha, enjoy your rabbit food, little monkey." Ace laughed, this was starting to get fun, seeing his sweet sister's panic was just too damn adorable. When his order came he made sure Luffyko was watching. He cut a small piece of meat and brought it to his mouth. He was enjoying watching her squirm.

Luffyko bit her lip, her stomach then gave a small growl. "I-It's because...!"

Ace was just about to eat the piece of meat, but then stopped, he looked a little surprised, he didn't really expect Luffyko to give up. He could see a slightly pained look on her face, whatever the reason, it was something that seemed hard for her to talk about. "Lu..."

Finally Luffyko managed to barely squeak it out. "...Ace's girlfriend is so thin and pretty..."

"What...?" It took a minute for the answer to click in his head, not that he didn't understand, more that it just didn't seem to fit his sister. She was so silly and care free, it was hard to believe that she was capable of thinking that way. He could see the blush slowly crawling up her face, it was a stupid reason, and even Luffyko knew it. But there was an odd feeling that came with that little revelation, one that he was familiar with.

When they were little, they swore to be 'siblings'. They snuck off with a bottle of their grandpa's favorite sake while he was dozing off, they went to a special secluded spot where they swore their oath, and sipped from each other's glasses. Though it could be said that it was a 'children's promise', they kept to it till this day. The bond that they shared still remained as strong as ever, but it became confusing as well.

Like now, there was a knot in Ace's stomach when he heard those words. "D-Don't be stupid!"

Luffyko blushed even more and looked away from her brother.

"I like you just the way you are." Ace continued. "I don't want you to be like her..."

"But you like her a lot, right?"

Ace was quiet for a moment, now he was the one blushing, only Luffyko was able to make him feel this way. He scratched the back of his head and tried to play it cool. "Not...Not like you. You're much more special."

Luffyko blinked, but then grinned. "Shi, shi, shi, shi! Ace is special to me too!" She then looked at the meat on his plate hungrily. "Na, salad is nice and all, but I'd really like something a little more yummy..." By now she was almost drooling.

Ace smirked and raised the fork with a piece of meat by her lips. He loved teasing her like this. "Say 'ah'..."

-End-

VTM: *sighs* I'm getting rusty. I'm not too satisfied with this bit. I hope it was okay though. Ah, and if you don't quite get this, Oda had Female!Luffy love salad instead of meat, personally I kind of find that weird. lol!


	23. Missing Pieces

**Title:** Missing Pieces  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 261  
**Pairing:** Ace and Luffy, fluff  
**Topic:** Alluring  
**Type:** OPU  
**Genre:** Comfort  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Just a quick and cute little ditty.

-0-0-

Garp watched as his grandson played with Ace. It was nice seeing that kid start to open up and act like an actual kid for a change.

Luffy and Ace were looking for bugs, Luffy found a big Hercules beetle and showed it off to Ace. The older kid's eyes seemed to sparkle with an excitement that was rarely seen from him.

"That brat of yours in nothing but trouble, Garp." said his old friend. "He devours all the food he can, he's unruly, and unnaturally hyper! Honestly! Why did you stick me with such a troublesome brat? I thought Ace was bad enough, but this is ridiculous..."

"Oh come now, look at them, isn't that cute?" Garp said with pride.

"Ace barely leaves that kid's side." Dadan began. "I've never seen that kid actually get along with someone like that."

Garp gave a nod. "Luffy tends to have that effect on people. The kid is like honey, he'll attract you, then you're stuck with him. Bwahahahahahaha!"

Ace looked up at them when he heard Garp's laugh. Lately he didn't care much for Garp's visits as he used to. He felt worried, that maybe Luffy would be going away with him again. He looked at Luffy when he was called, giving a smile, he ran after him. Luffy managed to draw him out of his shell, out of the darkness that followed him his whole life. It was like finding something that had been missing, making one now complete. Ace could safely say, that he was truly happy to be alive.

-The End-


	24. Ashes

**Title:** Ashes  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 117  
**Pairing:** Sanji and Zoro  
**Topic:** Habit  
**Type:** OP Setting  
**Genre:** General, a little Humor  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** Just Sanji having some time to reflect.

-0-0-

Sanji puffed away on the cancer stick in his mouth as he took a moment to stand outside and enjoy the evening air. It was a disgusting habit really, smoke was filling his lungs, the taste of cigarettes was awful, and he had to constantly battle dragon's breath. Just what had he been thinking when he was a kid?

He could hear the marimo headed moron next to him snoring. Zoro was sitting cross legged and propped against the wall. Sanji smirked, reached out, and flicked the cigarettes ashes onto the slumbering swordsman, he had been using Zoro as his personal ashtray all evening. Ah yes, sometimes it was the little joys that made it worth it.

-The End-


	25. Keeping in Touch

**Title:** Keeping in Touch  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 228  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy  
**Topic:** Habit  
**Type:** AU, Modern setting  
**Genre:** Humor, fluff  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** In which Ace discovers the downside of social networking.

0-0-0-0

It was official, Ace was going to kill whoever introduced Luffy to 'twitter'.

'Saw a cat on my way to school today! 8D'

'Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry!'

'I just stole Sanji's cooking class assignment! It looks really good!'

Ace would read all the messages that kid posted, this was honestly getting out of hand.

'I found a nickel! :D'

'Sanji read my tweet earlier, found me, and kicked my ass! D8'

It was cute at first, and Ace had thought it was a convenient way to keep an eye on his foolish 'little brother' when he left for college. But this kind of made him worry more, this was turning into an annoying habit.

'Off to beat up some assholes who tried to bully Usopp!'

And yet Ace just kept checking Luffy's twitter, maybe he was the one with the bad habit. Sometimes it sucks having such a big brother complex. Oh well, at least Luffy didn't have a Facebook account, THAT would be disastrous.

Later that day...

Ace stared blankly at the alert he had gotten on his cell phone.

'GrinningMonkey has added you to their friends list.'

'GrinningMonkey has sent you 25 messages.'

Oh yes, that person was going to be one sorry son of a bitch when Ace got his hands on them. But for now they were safe, for Ace was busy reading through all the messages.

-The End-


End file.
